Ways You Know You're OBSESSED With Disney
by Beetho
Summary: You think you're Disney enough? If you've done/thought about doing/will do any of the following, you totally are! Review and list every Disney movie/show/etc that I used if you want to prove you really ARE OBSESSED!
1. 41 Ways: Are you Disney Enough?

**Beetho:**** You can find this and the XS one on my profile, lol. Her ya go. **

**41 Ways on How YOU Know When You're OBSESSED With Disney**

By: Beetho

1) You yell "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!" atour younger sibling because he or she is hogging the TV remote, thinking he'll turn into a pumpkin.

2) While a walk in the park or on a hike, pick up random sticks and or twig and aim them at random people or bystanders shouting "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!".

3) You mutter "Cruella" when ever a teacher gives you and F and walks by.

4) When ever you pass a homeless person and or street rat, you yell "Have a loaf'a bread, Aladdin!"

5) When you go lamp shopping you run to each lamp rubbing it, thinking Genie will pop out and grant you 3 wishes.

6) When Genie fails to pop out, you curse Jafar, thinking he stole Genie.

7) You jump into the sea thinking a dolphin chariot will come up from the water and that you'll land on it.

8) When that fails, you instead jump off your balcony thinking you'll land on Carpet.

9) When _that_ fails, you jump off again holding an old lamp ready to rub it in hope that Genie will pop out and help you if Carpet isn't there.

10) You blame Jafar and say that he stole Carpet and Genie again.

11) You brag to your friends and family that you're Disney's #1 fan to the point where they all keep a 12ft distance away from you.

12) You have a wall in your room titled "My Disney Wall", that has pictures of all the Disney characters that you can get your grubby little hands on.

13) You have a crush on a Disney character(s).

14) When you're not daydreaming about Xaiolin Showdown*, you always daydreaming about Disney or write fanfics (a.k.a. stories) about it.

15) When ever your favorite Disney movie or show is on you record Xaiolin Showdown* so you can watch that instead.

16) When ever you see mice at Pet Co. you say "Hi Mickey! Hi Minnie!"

17) You don't like the Loony Toons/Warner Brothers because you think they're in competition with Disney.

18) You attempt to draw random Disney characters.

19) Walk past the kitchen when your parents are making kissy faces towards each other and sing "Caaannnn you feeeell the looooveee toniiiight. . . ." in an opera-like voice.

20) Get a stick and hang fruit from it and hit your friends and family whenever they say something stupid.

21) When ever you see a lizard you say "HI MUSHU!!"

22) You call all demented dragons Faffy.

23) You call all the little people you see "monkeys".

24) You tell your friends anyone can fly as long as you have faith, trust, and pixie dust; then throw dirt in their face and run away.

25) You sprinkle dust on yourself and jump off of random things yelling "FAITH! TRUST! AND PIXIE DUST!" or "I CAN FLY, I CAN FLY, I CAN FLY!"

26) You do that again but instead jump off Big Ben.

27) You look out your window at night thinking "'The second star to the right and straight on till morning.' The second star to the right from WHICH star?!".

28) Run around the house chasing your younger sibling with a cloths hanger on your right hand, harassing them like your Captain Hook.

29) Suddenly stop and start to talk to yourself in third person: "Now *insert name her*, Captain Hook's hook was on his left hand." Then slap yourself, switch hands, and continue to chase your younger sibling.

30) Scream when ever the sun makes those weird light dots in your photos, thinking they're fairies.

31) Take those photos with light dots to a newspaper editor standing by your belief they're fairies and demand that you sell them to him for $100.

32) You fix your bathrobe tie to the ceiling and swing from it like Tarzan.

33) Encourage your friends to go vine surfing at the local park.

34) Call all old robotic looking pieces of junk Wall-E.

35) Walk into Pet Co. and go over to the fish section. Reassure all the fish: "Fish are Friends, not Food!"

36) Randomly quote "P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney ".

37) Steal the Monkey Staff* from the Xiaolin Showdown* world shouting "Bo-ya! I got da Mystical Monkey Powers!" and make random karate moves and noises.

38) You call every raccoon you see Meeko.

39) When ever you travel to a small ranch you call it a "Little Patch of Heaven".

40) When you lack a comeback in a conversation, say ". . . You smell funny!"

41) When you ask what your younger siblings are doing you accuse them of doing something ridiculous and start yelling "MOM! MOM! MOM! *insert names* ARE *insert crazy idea*!!"

**Beetho:**** If you've done all of these and more, congrats! You're officially apart of the **_**Disney's #1 Fan Club**_**! **

**Are you Disney enough?! I dare you to list all the Disney movies/shows/ etc that I used in your if you review this. **:D

*Xiaolin Showdown and the Monkey Staff are owned by Christy Hui and Warnor Brothers.

*Changed order and title as of March 26th 2009.


	2. 47 Ways: Are you Disney Enough?

**Beetho:**** I am the pebble in your shoe! I am the bug on your windshield! I am the hair in your sandwich! I am ANNOYING! Hehe. I'm back with more 'HOW YOU KNOW WHEN YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH DISNEY'! ******

**Ways You Know When You're OBSESSED With Disney**

1) You name your stuffed donkies Penelope.

2) You know Beast's real name! (Adam!)

3) You crack up whenever someone says to you "T-i-double gah-er"!

4) Whenever anyone in your class says something Disney related, everyone knows to turn and look at you. And of course you smile psychotically back. 

5) You listen to the Fantasmic! soundtrack over and over, quoting everything everyone says and dancing to it.

6) Your 'To Do' starts off as so:

_1. Visit EVERY Disney park, go on EVERY Disney cruise, and stay at EVERY Disney resort at LEAST once_

_2. Take Jafar's snake staff thingie_

_3. Beat Hercules in the Olympics!_

_4. Take driving lessons from Lightning_

_5. Take flying lessons from Peter_

_6. Make a nine o' clock performance at the House of Mouse_

_7. Paint the Queen's roses green_

_8. Save the world!_

_9. Take a nap_

7) You drive the entire Route 66 looking for a town called 'Radiator Springs', only to find you can't find it.

8) If a friend is about to do something ridicules and they're convinced they can do it but you know they really can't, you slap them, shake their shoulders, and yell "YOU. ARE. A. TOY (CAR)!!!" when obviously they're not . . . I hope not.

9) You break out in song every two minutes, usually singing Disney songs.

10) You stare constipated-like at your puppets while playing your harmonica, thinking that any minute now, they'll come alive and start to dance and do your biddings.

11) When people say "Pluto's a dwarf planet!", you yell freakishly, hug him, and shout back "NO HE'S NOT!"

12) You poorly attempt to rob banks and five finger things, and when people ask what gang you're a part of, you say the 'Apple Dumpling Gang'.

13) It's your dream to move your little colored house to Paradise Falls.

14) You can spell 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' off the top of your head.

15) You know the three good faerie's names and who's color is who. Flora is the red faerie, Fauna is the green faerie, and Merriweather is blue.

16) You know that Maleficant's raven's name is Diablo.

17) You know what type of animal Rafiki is from lion king. Not a baboon. A Mandrill!

18) You know Donald Duck's middle name is Fauntleroy, according to the 1942 short _Donald Gets Drafted_.

19) You know that Belle did not always live in her little town in the movie. Not just is it in the original Beauty and the Beast story, but it's hinted in the first song.

20) You know Cinderella's stepmother's name, LadyTremaine.

21) You know _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ is a Disney movie under Touchstone

Production because they thought _Nightmare_ was "too dark and scary for kids".

22) You've always wanted to buy and Coonskin cap and were it around in Frontierland

at Disneyland

23) You know the names of Daisy Duck's tree nieces, April, May, June.

24) When people ask you what college you want to go to, you list collages within

walking distance of Disneyland and base which one you want to go to by how close it is

to the parks.

25) You intend on going to college near Disneyland and have a part-time job there.

26) You know you have an unhealthy obsession when your best friends tells you you're obsessed daily and suggests you see a therapist about it.

27) When you watch those videos on Youtube of the rides (with the lights on in the dark ones) and wonder how they do that.

28) One day far off into the future when you have a kid, you are going to make your spouse agree to create hidden Mickeys all around your child's room. You do this every time your child changes their room. Every time the kid finds a hidden Mickey, you pay them. :)

29) Most if not all your DVDs are Disney.

30) If you do not have a Disney movie on DVD but have it on VHS, you keep it regardless whether it works or not until it comes out or you can get it as a DVD.

31) You still have Nintendo 64 Disney games and refuse to get rid of them even though they most likely will be worth nothing one day.

32) You can sing 'Grim Grinning Ghosts' by heart, own the Disney Sing-a-long VHS with it on it, and have it on your iPod.

33) You also know 'Main Street USA' by heart and own the VHS sing-a-long of that too.

34) You know that both 'Grim Grinning Ghosts' and 'Main Street USA' are on the same VHS sing-a-long.

35) Your family hates going to Six Flags and Knotts Berry Farm because they know you won't shut up about how much better the rides are at the Disneyland.

36) You're long past the point that you never need maps anymore when you walk into Disneyland – but you take them anyways to collect and look back on because you know they change the cover all the time.

37) You keep the Disney bags when you buy stuff at Disneyland.

38) You lead the way around the parks on family trips to Disneyland. Family and friends have to strain to keep up with you.

39) You laugh at the Skipper's jokes even though they're not that funny on the Jungle Cruise.

40) You love to mimic the Princesses when they wave on the floats and know the 'princess wave' they're taught: 'shoulder, shoulder, wrist, wrist; touch your pearls and blow a kiss'!

41) You make a Disney Magazine for a school project. xD

42) Whenever you go to Disneyland, you make it an effort to park on the Mickey level of the parking structure and usually do.

43) You went onto the Lilo and Stitch part of the Disney Channel website and copied down all the Stitch talk in the dialog box thing:

_Taka_ – Thanks

_Eegalagoo_ – Wow

_Goobaja_ – Let's go!

_Achi-baba_ – Friends

_Emba-chua_ – You said it!

_Kata baka-dooka_ – May I be distructive?

_Iky_ – Yuck!

_Aka boocha_ – Let me out!

_Marcheeba_ – Very nice.

_Meega-o-itume_ – Get away from me!

_Naga-tabaka_ – No way!

_Freeboogoo_ – Bring it on!

_Akootah_ – Let's dig!

_Aggaba_ – STOP!

_Mocheecha_ – Mine!

_Ogata_ – Ouch!

_Naga bootifa_ – Not cool . . .

_Aka-choota_ – Gotta go!

_Ah-chooga moopa_ – Everybody OUT!

_Gaba ika tasoopa_ – What's the big deal?

44) You still have all those little Disney kiddie books from when you were a kid that taught you how to count, your ABC's, moral and life lessons, not to lie, etc. You intend on keeping them and threatening your kids that if they don't keep the books in the family with their kids and so forth, your spirit will come back and haunt them.

45) You expect your kids to make the same threat to their kids and so forth.

46) If anyone starts a off a Disney song, 'A dream is a wiiiish your heeaaart makes. . .', you always finish it: 'Wheeennn you're faaassst a sleeeeep . . .'

47) You KNOW when you are OBSESSED with Disney if you review this fanfic with ideas Disney related. You also know when you're obsessed when you DO NOT ask me to continue this. I shall decide to do that on my own will. :)

**Beetho:**** I'm too obsessed with Disney to not have created this one and put it up. Listen wisely to number 47.**

**Are you Disney enough?! I dare you to list all the Disney movies/shows/ etc that I used in your if you review this. :D**


	3. 40 Ways: Are You Disney Enough?

**Beetho:**** I am the pebble in your shoe! I am the bug on your windshield! I am the hair in your sandwich! I am ANNOYING! Hehe. I'm back with more 'HOW YOU KNOW WHEN YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH DISNEY'! **

**You Know You're OBSESSED With Disney When…**

1) You know what movie the Hidden Valley Café is from.

2) You know who Amphitryon and Alcmene are.

3) People use your love for Disney against you and it works every time.

4) You know who Princesses Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella, and Allana are.

5) You know to look for the bear necessities of life.

6) You know who Angela Landsbury is and that she stared as a witch-in-training in a live action Disney movie from 1971. Name it. Now.

7) You know that Disneyland opened in July of 1955

8) If I asked you (the Reader) what Upendi meant, you'd be able to answer without hesitation.

9) You know what makes the red man red. :D Or at least know what movie and song that line's from.

10) You can name the seven dwarfs in alphabetical order without hesitation: Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, and Sneezy.

11) You shall name Disney's movie about the 1st Jamaican bobsled team, mon!

12) You so like totally like knew that Mickey Mouse's like originally planned name was like Mortimer Mouse.

13) You know and love the three letter word that the townsfolk use (like once :P) to describe Belle in the opening song of the movie.

14) You know where Julie Andrews was born in Surrey. What exactly does this have to do with Disney? You'd have to be a non-obsessive moron to not know! (And maybe I just know because I did a report on her once O.o)

15) You remember the three years Doc Hudson won Piston Cups.

16) You know who Bill Peet is and his contributions to Disney. Or that may just be me, lol. :D

17) Whenever you pass by that poor homeless dude in the park who draws paintings on the asphalt with chalk, you stomp on his art when he's not looking, thinking it's a magic drawing and that the hobo is magical, and that you'll fall threw the art and into a kewlio cartoon world.

18) At one time or another, friends and or family have given you a nickname of a Disney character because you reminded them of that character in some way.

19) [If you're old enough to vote or know that you will when you are. . .] During voting time, you put Mickey Mouse's name on the ballet instead of those crazy for coco puff president wannabes.

20) While you are reading this you are aware that Pixar is going to make a Cars 2!! Hot dog! Let's hope it's as good as all the other Pixar films and that Disney's habit of making sequels of classics to try and make money haven't rubbed off on them! (Example . . . Fox and the Hound 2 and Bambi 2? Cute, but should not have been made in my opinion.)

21) You know that Pixar movies are always the bomb and know that Cars 2 and Toy Story 3 will be better than ever and Pixar just flat out ROCKS.

22) Whenever your younger brother or boy family member is – I quote Jiminy Cricket – 'being a jackass', you attempt to make arrangements for them to be sent to Pleasure Island!

23) You know that what happens on Pleasure Island . . . _STAYS_ on Pleasure Island. ;D

24) When you come across white roses, you scream and panic and start to paint them red.

25) Your neighbor (the owner of the roses you're painting red) steps outside to water her garden. You freeze and blame your other neighbor's little blond girl who's at the time playing with her kitten Dinah and shout "OFF WITH HER HEAD!!"

26) When they both stare at you oddly, you scream freakishly and run away screaming "I'M LATE! I'm late for a very important date!"

27) As mentioned in number 25, you know who Dinah is and who owns her.

28) When I say Bambi, you say the Great Prince. When I say Belle, you say Maurice. When I say Simba, you say Mufasa. When I say Pocahontas, you say . . .

29) When I say Pocahontas, you say Ratcliffe. When I say Peter Pan, you say Captain Hook. When I say Cinderella, you say Lady Tremaine. When I say Alice, you say . . .

30) You know that Captain Hook's first name is James.

31) Whenever you see a very tall dark scary man who smells like he hasn't showered in 30 years and wears a bowler hat, you jump him and yell, "BOWLER HAT MAN!"

32) You often wonder if Scrooge McDuck and Ludwig Von Drake are either brothers or if one's Donald's uncle on his mom's side and one's his uncle on his dad's side.

33) You know the answer to number 32 and that neither is right. 83

34) You know that Word 2007 doesn't underline as misspelled. Heck, it's a word people! It's a word! Even ask Microsoft WORD!! :D

35) If you're truly OBSESSED with Disney then you know that according to the sub-titles in Kingdom Hearts 1 when Sora goes to meet Pooh and friends, Beetho spelled "T-I-double gu-RR" ( right way) wrong in _OBSESSED With Disney Pt. 1_!

36) Time for voice actor facts! 8D You're aware that Eddie Murphy didn't voice Mushu in Mulan 2!

37) You can name the actor who voiced Baloo from _Jungle Book_, Thomas O'Malley the alley cat from _The Aristocats_, and Little John from _Robin Hood_.

38) You can name Duchess's three kittens. 8) And if you have to think of who Duchess is, then you obviously wouldn't know! X)

39) If I double dog dared you to name all of Organization XIII you would take the dare and do it! Do man, do it!

40) "You limp noodle!" cx Tehe

**Beetho:**** I'm too obsessed with Disney to not have created this one and put it up. Sad to say my obsessing for it is slowly being evened out with Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, lol. And has long since been passed by Xiaolin Showdown. *^-^* **

**Are you Disney enough?! I dare you to list all the Disney movies/shows/ etc that I used if you review this. ****:D**


End file.
